


Pretty Faces in Pretty Places

by xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fighting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the announcer is a physical being
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx/pseuds/xXM0n0chromeNimbusXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monokura Yamihiro awakes from a deep sleep with no memory of the day prior to find herself on the Smash Roster.</p>
<p>(rating may go up as story goes on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Give Me All Your Poison

Monokura awoke from countless hours of being knocked out cold. She still felt lightheaded, and all she could see from her brown and red heterochromatic eyes were blobs of colours unheard of. 

"Sweet Satan...where the heaven am I?" The young demon said groggily.

A deep, echo-y voice replied to the girl.

"Why, welcome to the Smash world! You may call me the Announcer." Monokura's sight came into view to gaze upon a faceless man wearing a suit. Kinda like the tall guy from those Slenderman stories, but not.

"Am I dead?" Monokura said in a distressed tone.

"No, no. Say, what is your name?" the mysterious man says.

"Why do you want to know. Are you a pedophile?" Monokura says angrily, ready to attack this faceless and probably nameless being.

"I'd never! Now. I'll ask you again. What's your name?"

"It's Monokura. And I'm not letting my guard down around you." the demon says.

"Relax. Now, your first match is about to begin. Show them what you've got, miss Monokura!"

"So, this is a fighting tourney?" Monokura asks. "Who's gonna be my first opponent?"

"His name is Ganondorf. He might be a bit too strong for you, but from what I've heard about you, I think you're a pretty experienced fighter." the announcer says.

***  
"THREE"  
"TWO"  
"ONE"  
"GO!"

Monokura faces the Gerudo on a stage hovering over a colourful racetrack. Ganondorf looked much more menacing than he was in the pictures than in person. Not even Bowser was this freaky-looking.

"Better not get too distracted. For now, let's fight."

Monokura sets her wrists on fire with her green flames and aims them at the taller man.

She fires and hits him. The Gerudo hits her back with a powerful punch.

"Well, if that's how you wanna play, old man." Monokura wiped a small amount of blood from her mouth.

Punch after punch, kick after kick, special move after special move, it all came down to this.

Monokura took a reasonable amount of damage from the older man (physically older at least), yet hadn't been completely knocked off the stage, but her opponent was pretty much asking to be launched off the stage.

"Okay, this is the final straw." Monokura dashes towards the man, but as she was doing this and about to perform a smash attack on him, a colourful floating ball appears.

"Ooh, pretty!"

Except, as she was distracted by the ball, Ganondorf was trying to reach towards it.

"Oh no, you don't!" Monokura dashes over to the floating sphere and jumps on top of his head. She barely manages to catch it.

The ball explodes, and Monokura suddenly feels a surge of power within her.

"I feel great! Now, let's finish off this guy."

Monokura unleashes her full power and transforms into an all-powerful being. Six wings, long thick black hair, naked, but with no nipples or genitals (you fucking perv you wanted to see tits didn't ya), elongated fingers and toes, six eyes, six long horns, and an increased mass and height. She grabs the King of Darkness by the neck, drags him up into the air and slashes at him with immense force, finishing him off with a powerful fire attack. When she finishes, she sends her foe flying, being flung into the distance.

"GAME!"

"THE WINNER IS...MONOKURA!"

"Wow." Monokura says as she catches her breath. "That was wayyy easier than I thought."

"Not bad for your first fight." the Announcer says.

"Is there more? I hope not. I'm beat."

"No. You deserve a little break. It also gives you a chance to take a look behind the scenes and see what everyone does when they're not fighting." the faceless man says to her.

"Great. Where is it?" the demon says between breaths of exhaustion.

"I'll take you there."

After what seemed like an eternity, the man and the newcomer arrive at a lavish mansion. It's 3 stories high, and about half a mile long. It's was a lot like Satan's palace, but somehow much fancier.

"O-M-F-S." Monokura's jaw dropped at the sight of the manor.

"Amazing, isn't it? Well, then, I should get going. I'll leave you on your own." the announcer says before disappearing into thin air.

The young demon walks towards the big wooden door that lead inside the mansion.

"Wow..."


	2. EXTRA: Monokura's Moveset + Palutena's Guidance segment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little apology for my absence. So have her moveset. I was just working on another fanfiction (which happens to also be a smash fanfic) which is going to be full of sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be willing to change the damage percentages if needed.

**STANDARD MOVES**

Standard A: A simple repeated punch. If a fighter is hit, then Monokura will give two punches and then a kick. This deals 10% damage total.

Side A (standard): A simple kick. This deals 5% damage.

Side A (running): Monokura will hop and kick. This deals the same amount of damage as her standard side A.

Up A: Monokura will punch upwards two times. One punch deals 4% damage, two punches deals 5% damage.

Aerial A: A simple kick. This deals 4% damage.

Down A: Monokura crouches and kicks. This deals 6% damage.

Aerial Down A: Monokura will kick downwards, sending her towards the ground. This has meteor smash capabilities and will deal 7% damage, but has a large knockback.  
************

**SMASH ATTACKS**

Side Smash: Monokura will kick twice. This deals 20% damage.

Up Smash: Monokura will flip, kicking the air. This deals 22% damage.

Down Smash: Monokura will stand on her head and spin, resembling a breakdance move. This deals 25% damage and has a larger knockback than her other two smash attacks.

************

**SPECIAL MOVES**

Standard B: Fire: Monokura will generate a green fireball from her hands. Can be charged. This deals 10% at the least and 25% at full charge. if it is fully-charged, Monokura will start taking small amounts of damage

Side B: Guitar Smash: Monokura will take out one of 3 guitars and hit her opponents with it. The order is a pink acoustic guitar, which deals normal damage, and deals the most of it (29%), a black Flying V, which deals electrical damage (21%) and has the farthest reach, and finally, her personal guitar, the Twilight Hammer, which deals dark damage (25%) and has the farthest knockback. If she misses, the guitar will break and the debris can be used as projectiles, but if she hits, she can use that guitar 2 more times or until she misses again. If she uses a broken guitar, she will only use the neck to attack foes, which deals 14% damage. She will be able to use this move properly again as soon as the debris disappears or is thrown off-screen, much like the Wario Bike.

Up B: Demon Cannonball: Monokura will propell herself upwards using fire. If she hits an opponent, it will deal 30% damage at the most, and 5% damage at the least.

Down B: Stage Dive: Monokura will jump and bodyslam her opponent. If they are hit, then they will take 27% damage and will be pitfalled.

**FINAL SMASH**

This one was described in chapter 1. Go read it, you lazy coconut.

**UNIQUE ABILITIES**

*1: Drain Life: Will heal 2% damage everytime she deals major damage to an opponent.  
*2: Extra Jumps: Will jump 4 times instead of 2. This combined with her up B makes for a great recovery.  
*3: Increased Run Speed: Runs faster than most fighters, but still not as fast as Sonic :B

**EXTRA: Palutena's Guidance**

Pit: Not sure about you, Lady Palutena, but this girl is creeping me out.

Palutena: Well, that's because...she's a demon.

Pit: Okay, I know this is a stupid question, but...aren't angels and demons like...uh...mortal enemies or something?

Palutena: Well, yeah. Monokura is also a musician who performs in a band called "Hell's Sweethearts". But don't be fooled by her semi-sweet demeanor. She can easily take down even the fiercest of opponents, but she can just as easily be knocked back and will take more damage from blade-based attacks.

Viridi: Her music sucks, though.

Pit: Uh...Thanks?

Monokura: You know I can hear every word you're saying. I have the power of telepathy too. And let me tell you this, angel boy. This is just a casual fight. I don't conform to stereotypes. I tolerate angels.

Viridi: Ugh...Am I the only one that thinks you're annoying?

Monokura: I'm done here.


End file.
